


More Than Just Code

by MelodicDaemon



Series: Human or Close to It [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Both spiral for different reasons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wanted an AU where Logan was a robot but still had feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Panic Attacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent, So yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicDaemon/pseuds/MelodicDaemon
Summary: Sometimes Logan acts a bit more human than he thinks he is and he can't help but get worried.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Human or Close to It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really love [SkeletonsLoveRockCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonsLoveRockCandy/pseuds/SkeletonsLoveRockCandy)'s [A Hitchhiker’s Guide For Androids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943293) and I love Logan with robot aesthetic/being a very human-like robot that I just wanted to write some fluff. 
> 
> Note: I don't like Logan being 100% a robot with a lack of emotions because of how he's autistic coded, it's always rubbed me the wrong way. (So I'm very particular about the Robot AU fics I read. But Skeletons has does a great job on her AU and I'm just *muah muah* so good.) However, I do like when he's a very human-like robot and others treat him like he is just human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just jump right in without giving context, so this whole first chapter is pretty much just exposition of how Logan was made, how he and Roman started dating, and how Patton and Virgil felt about him.

Roman Sanders was a smart man, but he was also a lonely man. Those who knew him would call him a social butterfly. He made friends easily, could talk to anyone and everyone with ease. Most thought he was just a charismatic actor. 

But that was far from the case. 

He did act, choosing to volunteer at his local theater when he had free time. But his first and only job was as an engineer and programmer. Most of what he did was top secret so he couldn’t talk about what he did much outside of when he was with his co-worker, Patton Hart. And as much as he loved his friend, he still felt lonely. 

Not even his childhood friend, Virgil Storge, could fill the space.

Roman appreciated their company, he really did. But it was always missing something.

That feeling never left him. It sat with him for months and months until he finally came up with an idea to solve it.

What idea was better than building a robot companion? Roman had the skills and he could easily get his hands on the materials. And if he ran into issues, he had no doubt that he could get Patton’s help. 

So he started working on making an android he dubbed, L0, in his spare time. He had to cut back on how much he volunteered at the theater, but that was an acceptable trade-off in his books. 

He was careful to keep his project as best a secret as he could. Aside from Patton and Virgil, he didn’t want anyone else to know what he was working on. If L0 did work how he wanted him to, there was no doubt others would want to get their hands on him.

Roman would pull late nights working on L0, sometimes Patton even slept over to help build L0’s body. He was a much more experienced engineer than Roman so he trusted the kind-hearted man. Virgil wasn’t exactly tech savvy so he couldn’t help, but he did spend time with Roman as moral support.

It took Roman three years to complete, but he did it.

L0, or Logan as the android elected to be called, was a bit stiffer than Roman intended. He had trouble expressing emotions, explaining why he did something beyond “It is what I was programmed to do” (Which was rarely the case; Roman couldn't plan for all outcomes so he had to make the program adaptable, meaning most of what Logan did was decided by what he thought was the best course of action), and a few other issues, but Roman didn't mind. Logan warmed up to him pretty quickly and he was able to figure out what the android meant most of the time.

Roman had only meant for Logan to be a companion so he didn't program any attraction into the android’s coding. Even though he didn't program it, it seemed the android picked it up somehow. After some time, Logan expressed feelings for his inventor. That. That had caught Roman off guard. He didn’t expect the android to develop romantic feelings of any kind, let alone directed towards him.

If Roman was being completely honest, Logan acted human enough that he developed feelings for his robotic companion as well. Of course, he didn't tell Logan right away because he wanted to make sure Logan wasn't just grateful for his creation. When Roman was sure the other had a genuine attraction to him, he returned the advances.

Patton was the first to properly meet Logan. Since he had helped build Logan’s body, it was only fair. Patton was so amazed by how he came together. It was also the first time Logan saw unbridled joy. Yes, Roman had been excited before, but Patton’s excitement was on a whole new level.

Virgil was the next to meet Logan. He saw Roman building him and Virgil trusted Roman, but he couldn’t help but be constantly worried that Logan might turn on them. Logan never understood why Virgil thought he would ever do that, but Roman just reassured him it was because Virgil was a worrywart. Eventually, Virgil warmed up to Logan, the android’s cool and collected demeanor being a nice break from Roman’s extravagance and Patton’s near constant excitement. 

Over the time Logan spent with the humans, he got a bit better at expressing emotions and asking for things when he wanted them. 


	2. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't normally relax a lot.

It was movie night and Logan laid across the couch, his head in Roman’s lap. Over the months since his activation, he had slowly grown more accustomed to “relaxing”, as Patton put it. He found he was most content with his head in Roman’s lap because the programmer had a habit of running his fingers through the hair of whoever happened to be in his lap. ~~Logan found this out when last time Virgil had sat on the ground in front of Roman and leaned his head back so it rested in the taller man’s lap.~~

This time, Virgil had joined the couple on the couch so as a result, Logan was laying across his lap as well, not that Virgil minded. Logan made absolutely sure of that, asking multiple times and checking for any indicators that Virgil was possibly lying (he was not). 

Patton chose to sit on the armchair that was next to the couch, leaning over the armrest so he was closer to his friends. His eyes seemed to keep drifting from the movie on screen to Logan. Logan had noted his divided attention but refrained from saying anything initially. 

Eventually, though, the staring wore on him. “Is there an issue, Patton?” Logan asked as he shifted so he could look over the couch’s armrest at the engineer. Logan’s expression was steeled to one of apathy, but he had a weird feeling in his gut that had started up not long after noticing Patton. He made a mental note to have Roman help him check that there were no gears loose and that the containment unit created to hold food if he attempted to fake eating was not compromised.

It took Patton a minute to register that Logan was talking to him, and when he did he sat up and shook his head, his blonde curls bouncing along with the movement. “No, it’s just, you seemed so peaceful,” Patton said, trying to keep his voice so Virgil and Roman could keep watching the movie while they talked. “I haven’t seen you this comfortable before.”

“I have been comfortable before. You and Roman did a superb job building my body that I haven’t had many issues.”

“Not comfortable like that. Comfortable like relaxed or calm.”

Logan’s brow furrowed and he finally moved to sit up. “I lacked emotions therefore I have been relaxed and calm before,” he said, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as he tried to run through all his stored memories. 

Since his boyfriend pulled away from him, Roman finally paused the movie to look at the two. Roman moved to pull Logan into a hug, pulling him back with him into the couch. Roman looked to Patton for a moment before looking back at Logan. “I think he means normally you’re thinking nonstop. For once, you seem to just stop. And not like when you’re in sleep mode,” Roman tried to elaborate. 

“I was still thinking.”

Virgil finally spoke up, making Logan try to turn in Roman’s arms to look at him, “About what?”

“About…” Logan trailed off as he looked down. What was he thinking about? He skimmed through his working memory multiple times and found that the short time period of being “comfortable” was blank.

Virgil let out a small laugh when Logan failed to answer. 

“Why can I not remember what was being processed?” Logan said softly as he looked down, his eyes not really focusing on anything in particular. “Is my memory working properly? Am I malfunctioning?” Logan said softly and quickly as he started to pull away from Roman to try and make it easier for him to access the panel on the back of his neck. 

At this Roman quickly moved to grab Logan’s hands so he didn’t pop the panel open, Patton jumping up from his seat to try and help. Logan could open any panel without trouble, but if he wasn’t careful he could pull a wire or gear loose. Just by how frantically he seemed to be moving, the chances of that happening were higher and both Patton and Roman knew that.

“Woah, woah. Starlight, it’s okay. You’re fine,” Roman tried to reassure him.

“I should not be missing memory, Roman.”

“You probably just zoned out,” Virgil said softly. 

Seeing as Roman had a good grip on Logan’s wrists, Patton just sat down on the armrest next to him, “Yeah. That’s a normal thing to do. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

His friends’ attempt at reassurance didn’t seem to help Logan one bit, “Zoning out means ‘falling asleep, losing concentration, or losing consciousness’. I should not be doing any of those things. I know I did not enter sleep mode.” Logan’s voice started to pick up as he got frantic, “My system would have logged it happening. Losing consciousness is the same as powering off and I shouldn’t be doing that. I am not low on power, no one…”

“-gan! Logan! Calm down!” Roman’s shouting finally broke through the static that had started to fill Logan’s mind as he rambled. Logan looked up to Roman, his eyes wide. It was exciting to see Logan being so emotive, but it was also heartbreaking because he looked _scared_. 

Roman pressed a gentle kiss to Logan’s forehead before leaning back and turning Logan’s face towards his. “Starlight, you probably just lost concentration and whatever went through your processor didn’t get stored in your memory,” Roman said softly as he put his forehead to Logan’s. “If you want me to after we finish the movie we can run a diagnostics test, okay?”

“I can even check your wiring if it’ll make you feel safer,” Patton said as he smiled softly, hoping that was enough to get the android to calm down.

Logan seemed to hesitate, his arms still putting a bit of pressure into trying to reach the panel on the back of his neck. His eyes flicked between the engineer and programmer before he relaxed and lowered his arms. “Promise?” Logan said softly as he let his arms rest in front of him, Roman’s hands slowly letting go of his wrists. 

“Promise.”

“Of course, kiddo.”

“Alright,” Logan said softly. He took a deep breath which was completely unnecessary, but comforting, before he moved to sit next to Roman. He rested his head on Roman’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. The human sighed and wrapped his arm around Logan once he settled down. Patton moved to join them on the couch now that there was a bit more space. 

“Everyone comfortable again?” Roman asked. Once he got hums of affirmation, he resumed the movie.


	3. You're Okay

As soon as they finished the last half hour of the movie, Logan hurried to Roman’s workshop upstairs in the attic. Patton and Roman shared a look, small smiles on both of their faces. Virgil just looked at them, raising his eyebrow feeling like he missed some kind of inside joke. 

The three made their way upstairs to find the nervous android sitting in the chair he often sat in when Roman would help tweak his programming. His leg bounced as he turned his attention to them. “Roman’s tool kit is on that shelf over there,” Logan said pointing to where his boyfriend last left it so Patton could find it quicker. 

“Thank you,” Patton said with a smile as he went to grab it. 

Virgil wandered around the shop a bit until he found a table with a clear space he could sit on. “Wow, Princey, your workroom is a lot less Disney than I expected.”

Roman rolled his eyes as he sat down in the desk chair next to Logan and pulled some wires out that were tucked behind the monitor. “As much as I love Disney, I only have so much space in here,” he said as he carefully opened the panel Logan had tried to open earlier and pulled a few wires out. He connected the cords together before powering up the computer. 

“Okay, Starlight,” Roman said softly as he turned to Logan and gently took his face in his hands, “Can I power you down so I can run the diagnostics test?”

Logan seemed to think for a second before nodding, “Of course.” He turned so Roman had easier access to the scanner than was on the lower back of Logan’s head. It was hidden in his hair and was set so only Roman, Patton, or Virgil could turn him on or off. Roman pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s forehead before powering him down. 

Logan’s body went limp, slumping over into Roman’s arms. Roman held him up carefully, gently running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair even though he knew the other couldn’t feel it in this state. He carefully moved so he could start the test without having to let go of Logan. 

“It’s so weird seeing him this way,” Virgil said softly as he hopped down from the table and walked over to look at Logan. He had only seen Logan powered down when the other ran out of batter and collapsed. It had terrified him initially but once Roman explained what happened, it wasn’t as bad. (Still disconcerting though.) “It’s almost like he’s in a coma,” he said as he reached up and poked Logan’s cheek. 

“Great analogy to make about my boyfriend, Hot Topic,” Roman snapped, shooting Virgil a glare, the man in question just raising his hands in mock defense.

“Roman, play nice,” Patton scolded as he carefully pushed Logan’s shirt up so he could get to the panel on the android’s upper back without knocking the wires Roman had plugged in out. 

Roman rolled his eyes and muttered, “Sorry, Virgil.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Virgil grumbled before sitting down on the ground so he could look up at the other three. 

After that it was quiet for a bit as Patton made sure all the gears and wires were where they were supposed to be and Roman sat there holding Logan close as the computer ran the test. 

“He seems just fine physically,” Patton said as he closed up the panel and fixed Logan’s shirt. He returned all the tools back into the bag and set it on the table where Virgil had previously been sitting. “As you said, his memory probably just didn’t store whatever he thought of because he wasn’t paying attention to it,” Patton said as he joined Virgil on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Virgil before resting his chin on his shoulder.

Roman let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through Logan’s hair. “I know that, but I don’t think Logan would accept that without any proof that it’s all okay,” Roman said softly as he moved so he can look at the android’s face. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face before pulling him close again and resting Logan’s head on his shoulder. “He’s always so concerned whenever his code deviates from what’s ‘expected’.”

Virgil shrugged. “It could be worse. He could think he has a bug and not tell you. And because he doesn’t tell you it doesn’t get checked. And because it doesn’t get checked it gets worse. And then his whole programming gets corrupted. And then there’s no easy way for you to fix him so you just have to-”

“Virgil!” Patton exclaimed, stopping Virgil’s ramblings.

Virgil snapped out of it and looked up at Patton then at Roman and saw the worried look on his face. “Sorry. Cognitive distortions or whatever Logan calls them,” Virgil said softly, waving his hand dismissively.

“It’s fine, Virgil,” Roman mumbled as he looked back to Logan.

Patton looked back to Roman and reached out to place a hand on his knee. “I bet you he’s fine. Logan would tell you if he suspected something was off with his programming,” he said reassuringly, gently squeezing Roman’s knee. 

“Thanks, Patt,” Roman said softly as he rested his head against Logan’s shoulder.

The test didn’t take much longer, Roman’s computer making a soft ‘ping!’ when it finished. Carefully, he pulled away from Logan so he could get a proper look at the results and sighed when they came back fine.

He didn’t wait a second to power Logan back on, waiting the minute it took for all of Logan’s processes to come back on. 

“Greetings,” Logan said instinctually, before he focused on Roman. A small smile formed on his face. 

Roman grinned as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Logan’s lips before pulling away, now that the android could hold himself up. “Everything is fine, Logan. No bugs, no gears loose, no wires missing,” Roman said as he reached up to fix Logan’s hair.

“Yup,” Patton said, popping the p. “You seemed perfectly fine.”

Logan let out a small hum as he looked down before looking at Roman. “Well, it is good nothing was wrong, but that still doesn’t answer why it happened,” Logan said with a slight frown. 

“We’ve already told you. You zoned out,” Virgil said, throwing his arms in the air before leaning so he fell into Patton’s lap. 

“But I’m not human-”

“But nothing,” Virgil grumbled as he crossed his arms. “You already act pretty human. You zoning out isn’t that far fetched.”

“He’s right, Logan,” Roman said as he moved to pull Logan into a hug. “I made you human, or as close to human as possible. So what if you zone out every now and then. Almost everyone does it at some point. Please don’t worry too much about it. Okay?”

Logan let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Roman, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I plan for this AU is going to be oneshots or similar short things. I don't plan to have any long ongoing things for it at the moment. I just wanted to have some fun fluff.


End file.
